Wait for Me Along the Shore
by Katsuki
Summary: Yugi is waiting. Waiting along the shore for... someone. Will his love ever return? Yaoi Dedicatied to DevilKid! Prequel to Wish you were here. YAOI. Complete.
1. I took a walk a long the shore

'Wait for Me Along the Shore'  
  
By: Katsuki  
  
NOTE: I am reloading this to fix the grammar and spelling, also to update it under my newest pen name- Katsuki. I hope to catch all the errors and would appreciate it if you could point out any. Arigatou! *Bows*  
  
Dedicated to: DevilKid  
  
Thank you for talking and being there for me when I needed someone. You helped me more than you know. You helped me look at things a little brighter, Keeping the darkness of my damned depression from me And keeping me from doing something stupid That might have ended my life. Thanks to you, I can talk to others about their problems And help them through it like you did for me. Thank you again. I hope you like the flic I made for you.  
  
^ ^  
  
If anyone needs help or just wants to burn some steam you can email me any time and I will be happy to talk to you about anything. I am open so it's not going to be like being at the head doctors where all they say is "And how does that make you feel" I've been there, done that and got the T- shirt, well it was actually a novelty pencils but still! ^ ^ I'm on all the time other than school- which I'm in 10th now (Finally! ) and I'm always willing to listen and help!  
  
Please excuse the grammar and spelling. I finally found my brain! It was under the bed all dusty and the evil dust bunnies were gnawing on it!  
  
Chappie 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I took a walk a long the shore To clear my mind about the day I saw a man I've seen before As I approached he slipped away"  
  
Yugi walked slowly along the beach, alone. The ocean breeze letting his open, button up shirt float gently around him, allowing his softly built chest to show as it glowed tenderly from the tired sun.  
  
The boy frowned slightly, he wrapped his arms around himself, holding onto his elbows, as he paused and turned to the setting sun.  
  
Yugi's eyes were brimming with light tears that refused to spill because of his long lovely lashes. His eyes were the same color of the early raising sun. Opposite of that was shown in front of his gaze. They appeared to be a deep, dark purple but yet were soft from his thoughts and the dull burning pain in his chest.  
  
Yugi blinked slowly as he continued to walk closer along the shore, allowing his bare feet to touch the cool, crisp water. He paid no mind that the ends of his jeans were getting slightly damp from the water.  
  
Yugi has been getting dreams for a long time now. All of them along the shore of the ocean and a man having him promise to wait for him along the same shore.  
  
Yugi listened to the sea birds calling in the background as he listened, flying away or coming back. No one could tell.  
  
Yugi dropped his hands and continued to walk lightly forward as he took in a breath of the fresh salty air, closing his sunrise eyes.  
  
He opened his eyes and watched. He watched the waters, the birds flying off in the distance, the sun lazily setting for the day.  
  
Something caught Yugi's attention in the distance on the beach. He continued to walk forward, toward the figure.  
  
The man looked up at Yugi as he approached but the man shook his head, slowly and sadly, and faded away, into nothingness.  
  
"I knew a place from years ago His smile stays with me ever more His eye, they guide me through the haze And brings me shelter from the storm."  
  
Yugi sighed again as he watch the man from his dreams disappear out of sight again for what seemed to be the millionth time in his life.  
  
Yugi has been coming here everyday at dawn and dusk, waiting.  
  
Yugi stopped and faced the ocean again bitterly. Yugi breathed in and bit his lip, thinking of the man some more.  
  
His smile was what Yugi seemed to live for. His smile was always soft and true upon light and soft pink lips that hid his perfectly white and straight teeth.  
  
Within the mouth was a supple yet rough tongue that Yugi wished he could experience with one last time, the first time in this life.  
  
His eyes are what Yugi first fell in love for. Even though Yugi's eyes were that of a rising sun. His, his was that of a setting sun.  
  
A crimson blood red that at first sight you would be afraid of but if you looked closer.  
  
They were held with a passion, wisdom and caring nurture that you would need to live many lives to get.  
  
Yugi always imagined his lost love, glowing and waiting for him to find him to never part again.  
  
Yugi licked his lips slowly, tasting the clear salt mist upon his delicate lips.  
  
Yugi rolled his head slowly to rid himself of the stress of his new life. He was not one to break a promise even if he has never seen the one he promised to.  
  
He only remembers bits and pieces of his past life. He's had many lives and can tell which was which. That life though, that life he promised to wait. Wait by the shore. Yugi was more than willing to wait.  
  
Yugi hoped to all hope that the promise would give him his soul mate. His soul mate has always been able to find him. Every time one of them had to leave, the other would wait for their return.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and whipped the tears that threatened to spill. Yugi could feel a pain. It was in his chest.  
  
His heart felt as if it was either not beating or every time it did beat a pain would shoot to his lugs and up to his throat making him want to break down and cry.  
  
Yugi believed that the ocean was tears of his love and his own from all the times they needed to live without each other but would always wait. He made a promise to wait for him along the shore.  
  
So he continued to wait, continued to walk along the shore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How'd I do? I hope everyone enjoyed it and you can flame me if you feel the need. Really I want your opinions and I'm going to round this story to everyone's satisfaction. It's jagged, rough and will need work but I think I'm doing fairly well.  
  
Ja ne, Arigatou for your time and opinion!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~Katsuki~*~ 


	2. As I walk I can feel him

'Wait for Me Along the Shore'  
  
By: Katsuki  
  
Dedicated to: DevilKid  
  
I have to that you all for reviewing this story and putting in your opinions I _really_ appreciate it! I hope you will continue to read and review. Arigatou! *Bows*  
  
Chappie 2 ~*~*~*  
  
"As I walk I can feel him Always he watches over me His voice surrounds me My Spirit of the Sea"  
  
Yugi continued to walk in the shallow water of the waves that hit his bare feet gently.  
  
Yugi licked his lips again as he stopped and closed his eyes, imagining the man's voice.  
  
Yugi could hear him whisper his name.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
He could actually feel the man wrap his arms around his slim shoulders.  
  
He felt his lover place his hand on his neck softly and tilt his head as he placed butterfly kisses Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi moaned at the feeling of his lover.  
  
Yugi reached up to hold his lover.  
  
But when he did.  
  
He disappeared.  
  
"He went away so long ago On a maiden voyage far away A young man then I did not know His life was taken that same day"  
  
His last life was when his love needed to leave him to search for work across the sea. He didn't want him to go. He begged him not to leave him alone.  
  
He remembered that time clearly, as if it happened this life.  
  
He had collapsed on his knees, crying. When his love told him he must go. He held onto his lover with shaking hands around his slim, strong hands, begging him not to leave.  
  
Yugi barely knew his love. He was mad with Yugi that he was acting the way he had, but didn't show it. He kneeled down and held Yugi tenderly. Allowing him to cry into his loose shirt.  
  
It took a long time to calm Yugi enough to talk to him. Yugi was trembling uncontrollable the whole time.  
  
His love held him tightly, telling him silently that he was going to come back for him.  
  
Yugi had closed his eyes and rested his head on his love's strong chest. Wrapping his arms even tighter around him. His love only sat there, holding him closer.  
  
Yugi was murmuring, saying that he was too young to work, too young to leave his home. That he loved him too much to let him go.  
  
His strong love just picked up his tiny lover and walked, holding his head to his chest.  
  
When his love allowed him to see he saw that they were at the beach. His lover's boat was getting ready to leave back to the ship.  
  
Yugi began to cry again into his love's chest.  
  
"Then it was almost like he knew He wouldn't see me anymore He looked so deeply in my eyes and said, 'Wait for me along the shore.' "  
  
His love hushed him and told him to be calm, to be strong for the both of them. He gently lifted Yugi's head with his slim, strong hands and kissed him softly, passionately.  
  
The kiss was tender but deep.  
  
They broke the kiss softly, savoring it forever in their minds.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes but fell into the eyes that of color of blood, the color of passion and fire. The color that he had fell in love with.  
  
His love looked just as deeply into Yugi's eyes as softly whispered into Yugi's ears, "Wait for me along the shore."  
  
Yugi's eyes had brimmed with tears again and his love kissed them away slowly.  
  
His love gracefully stood up and backed away from Yugi, never braking eye contact, as if dreading something was going to happen.  
  
His loose shit blowing toward Yugi as if telling him he will return, his tight working pants, moving to show the strong muscles of his legs.  
  
Yugi just stood there, his tears slowly going down his cheeks again.  
  
"Wait for me along the shore." His love's whisper echoed in his mind.  
  
The last of the memory was that of Yugi running into the ocean, yelling to his love that he will wait. He will wait everyday of his life and future lives; he would always be waiting for his love's return.  
  
"Wait for me along the shore." Yugi could still see how the words left his beautiful lips and still hear his deep and rich voice surrounded him in the present day.  
  
Yugi got word five months later that his love's boat crashed in the unforgiving waters of the ocean and onto the sharp and jagged rocks below, that have proved to be fatal every time.  
  
Yugi wouldn't believe it he refused to. He has kept his promise to this day. He came to the shore everyday, the rest of his past life, until he died of starvation and heartbreak.  
  
And now he was spending everyday of this life to wait for his lover.  
  
He promised to wait by the shore for him. So he shall, for the rest of all his lives he was meant to live. He will wait forever if need be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again I thank you all for reading and hope to hear from all of you. I really do hope to hear your opinion and tell me if there are any errors at all. I hope to become as good as writers as I have met.  
  
Arigatou, Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~Katsuki~*~* 


	3. Always will be there

'Wait for Me Along the Shore'  
  
By: Katsuki  
  
Dedicated to: DevilKid  
  
I hope you all are enjoying this fic! Sadly this is the end but there is still hope! If you all really do like this I am going to make another as a sequel! Also I would like your opinion: Would you like to read one about Seto Kaiba, maybe another one about Malik?  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
Arigatou! *Bows*  
  
Chappie 3 ~*~*~*  
  
"As I walk I can feel him Always watching over me His voice surrounds me My Spirit of the Sea"  
  
Yugi started to cry. He was starting to have doubt. 'No, he WILL come back. I promised to be here when he comes back.'  
  
He took a deep breath, regaining his composer.  
  
Yugi sighed dreamily at the day his love will come back for him.  
  
Yugi started his way down the shore again. Behind him his footprints were the only ones on the beach.  
  
Out of the ocean another set of footprints were being made. The maker. Unseen. As they continued to walk behind Yugi, walking closer.  
  
Yugi heard whispering. "Wait for me along the shore." These words were said as if not meant to be heard by anyone, as if carried by the winds.  
  
Yugi turned around quickly. Expecting to see someone, anyone. No one was there.  
  
Yugi sighed sadly again, looking down. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw there were two sets of footprints in the wet soft sand of the shore.  
  
His eyes widened even more and a smile crept on his lips as he watched the footprints continue toward him.  
  
The footprints continued, winding around him coming to a stop behind him, Yugi didn't move. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt warmth wrap around him. Yugi moaned softly as he felt his ear tingle as if just been nipped. The whisper came again. "Wait for me along the shore."  
  
Yugi smiled more. "I did, I still am and I will wait longer if it means to see you again, to feel your touch, to be kissed by you, to be taken by you once again."  
  
"Wait for me along the shore."  
  
"Yes." Yugi said softly.  
  
"And so I come almost everyday To watch the waves rise and fall And as I sit here on the sand This ocean makes me feel so small"  
  
Yugi knew that those dreams weren't dreams. This is proof itself. Those dreams were memories; reminders to never forget his love, his true love, his only love.  
  
Yugi sat down on the sand, watching the waves move gracefully up and down on the shore. Crashing into the rocks and mountain that surrounded the small beach.  
  
Yugi looked down the shore and saw it seem to go on forever. He looked the way he came. It too, seemed to go on forever.  
  
Yugi looked back at the sunset. There was only about fifteen minutes until it was down. Yugi looked as far as his sight would allow. Yugi sighed as he noticed that no one was around and that the ocean seemed to just be his tears that were no longer going down his face.  
  
The ocean was beautiful yet it seems to be his tears of the past and his present of him and his love.  
  
As love was said: Love is like a wild rose, beautiful and calm. But willing to draw blood in it defense.  
  
Yugi didn't look at love that way. His lover did, he used to too but he changed it after the death of him.  
  
Love is like the ocean, calm but siren. It looks beautiful but it can take many lives that want safe passage over it. One or both.  
  
In Yugi's case the ocean has killed his love once but it has killed him multiple times in the wait for his love.  
  
Yugi shed another tear, letting it slowly go down his soft and unmarked face.  
  
Yugi was getting sick and he knew it. He needs to eat more but he can't get himself to the more he thought about his love.  
  
"But I feel my lover by my side It makes me follow my heart We'll be together some sweet day When that day comes we'll never part When that day comes we'll never part 'Wait for me along the shore.'"  
  
Yugi felt his tear being wiped away. It wasn't by him and no one was in sight. Yugi looked down and saw the imprints of someone sitting next to him.  
  
His love has been coming to visit but never this long. Usually he would leave clues here and there that he was with him and that not to give up hope. That he was going to return.  
  
"Wait for me along the shore."  
  
Yugi smiled again but the tears came faster.  
  
"I'll never stop waiting until your home. Body and soul."  
  
Yugi felt a warm sensation, a hand softly cup his cheek.  
  
Yugi sniffed and cupped his own hands over the non-existing one.  
  
"Wait for me along the shore." The wind whispered.  
  
"I will always be here love. Always be waiting for you along the shore."  
  
A gentle wind pushed past them and it became cold. The warmth of the hand on his cheek. Gone.  
  
Yugi looked around frantically, looking for footprints. They were gone.  
  
"No, love, come back." He whispered.  
  
His warmth was gone and he needed it to survive, to give him hope.  
  
"I shall wait for him. He has to come back."  
  
Yugi stood.  
  
"I shall wait all my life to have my love back! Wait all the lives that I'm forced to live without him!" Yugi yelled to the ocean.  
  
Yugi's response was a gentle hit with the waves.  
  
Yugi let out a sob and landed on his knees. He cried hysterically into his hands.  
  
"Why. Why him. He was a good man. Better than any other."  
  
Yugi looked back to the ocean.  
  
"I want him back!"  
  
No response but the soft beating on Yugi's body by the gentle waves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As mentioned before- this is the end. If you wish to read a sequel just tell me! ^ ^ I would be happy to. Would you like one on Seto Kaiba? Who should be the love? Malik isn't going to be a love one. It would be more of questioning of his life. I hope to hear from all of you!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Arigatou for reading and for you're opinions!  
  
~*~Katsuki~*~ 


	4. Spirt of the Sea

Konnichi wa minna-sama!  
  
I would like to write some more stories like this. I have two in mind but would like to pass it with the readers! ^ ^  
  
Would you like one on Seto Kaiba? Who should be the love? I'm thinking about the song 'My December' by Linkin Park (Excuse the spelling I'm not sure on how it's spelt for them.)  
  
How about Malik? He isn't going to be a love one though. It would be more of questioning of his life. I'm thinking of the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20. I hope to hear from all of you!  
  
I'd like to know if you'd be interested! I hope!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Arigatou! *Bows*  
  
~*~Katsuki~*~ 


End file.
